Crucigrama
by kyuuni
Summary: Durante un mes, Haruka y Sousuke guardaron un secreto.


Sé que esta es una pareja muy inusual, pero eran los que más quedaban para este fic que escribí hace tiempo para otro fandom.

Es un... ¿Semi-AU? Probablemente.

¡Esto no es lemon! Aunque lo parece, pero no soy buena describiendo sexo entre dos hombres y toda clase de sexo. (xD)

Si tiene errores, lo siento en serio. Pero yendo al grano... ¡Espero que les guste!

**Crucigrama.**

Cuando una persona se obsesiona con algo, puede llegar a ser algo muy intenso. Luego pasa el tiempo y pasa el tiempo, hasta que encuentra algo más que le llame la atención. Esa obsesión, con el paso del tiempo, se vuelve indefinida. Se puede decir en palabras claras que el sexo convencional entre Haruka Nanase y Sousuke Yamazaki era algo así como una obsesión.

Y aunque fue mutuo y un tema de confusión por un largo periodo de tiempo, arreglaron sus diferencias y acordaron verse en la casa de Nanase cuando no estuvieran "el perro fiel" a la vuela de la esquina. Para… ya sabe, hacer lo que hacen siempre.

Pero un día, Sousuke sintió que faltaba algo.

"Ya que estamos tan acostumbrados a esto, no es necesario contener los gemidos, Nanase."

Ese Nanase sabía que su rival tenía razón. Habían pasado casi un mes desde su primera relación sexual, y sabía que si se dejaba llevar ante los encantos de Sousuke, esto iba a alimentar su ego hasta las nubes. Definitivamente no iba a permitirlo. Pero tragarse los gemidos en las embestidas era la parte difícil, y aunque Haruka se encerraba en sí; en este tipo de situaciones, un inexperto no estaba preparado para este tipo de casos, y más cuando se trata de sexo entre hombres.

Cuando sintió que los dedos de Sousuke salían de su orificio anal, se estremeció, sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos.

"Tan mojado…" murmuró Sousuke "Voy a ponerlo, Nanase"

Pero aunque fuera solo su cinismo e arrogancia de Sousuke lo que más le fastidiaba a Haruka, y aunque fueran la calma e indiferencia de Haruka lo que le irritaba a Sousuke, congeniaban en cierto modo. Tal vez el sexo es lo que más los unía, y sus diferencias hacían que fueran un dueto perfecto.

A Sousuke le daba igual, porque él sabía cuándo abrir la boca y cuando cerrarla, y Haruka solo cerraba su boca, pero ambos eran conscientes que este secreto iba a hundirlos muy en lo profundo.

Pero como ya dije, esto es solo una _obsesión_, nada más.

— — —

El sexo convencional entre ambos rivales tan solo duró un largo mes. Sousuke había dejado de ir a la casa de Haruka luego de una larga semana de dudas. Fue entonces que el moreno supuso que Sousuke Yamazaki ya había perdido el interés. Tal vez era algo que se tenía que esperar, y de alguna forma el sentimiento de amargura inundó el corazón del joven Nanase.

Luego de aquella semana, nadó toda la tarde en la piscina de la escuela.

"Makoto-senpai… ¿Sabe que le sucede a Haruka-senpai?"

Makoto no miró a Rei para darle la respuesta más confiable, ya que ni él sabía que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo de la infancia.

Cuando hoy fue a sacarlo de la bañera como siempre lo hacía, el moreno ya estaba cocinando caballa, pero su mirada reflejaba algo más que la casual indiferencia de Haruka, podía ver el toque de frustración y él "por favor, no preguntes", acompañado con unas negras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Makoto por ser alguien respetuoso no hizo ninguna pregunta, pero realmente sentía curiosidad.

No respondió a la pregunta de Rei, solo miró el nado descordinado que estaba realizando Haruka frente a sus ojos.

— — —

"Palabra de nueve letras que se refiere a dirigirse varias cosas a un mismo punto y juntarse en él… ¿La sabes Rin?"

Rin miró a su compañero de cuarto con irritación. Estaba organizando la listas para el próximo relevo y Sousuke se dedicó a hacer un estúpido crucigrama, solo para interrumpirlo cada dos minutos por una palabra que él no puede acertar. Si es tan malo en eso… ¿por qué lo sigue intentando? Solo Sousuke y su terquedad.

"Converger" respondió Rin, tratando de controlar su impaciencia. Pero luego tuvo la idea de distraerlo antes de que lo molestara con otra de sus interrogantes, aunque eso significaba que iba a perder oro de su tiempo "¿Qué ya no vas a la casa de tu noviecita? ¿Acaso terminaron?"

Sousuke soltó el lápiz que sostenía y se levantó de la cama, mirándolo a Rin con impacto dibujado en cada facción de su cara.

"A mí no me engañas, picaron" tentó el pelirrojo "Estuviste casi un mes yéndote por ahí sin motivo… ¿Acaso te conseguiste un ligue y no me dijiste? ¿Eh?"

Sousuke no sabía que responder, eso lo había sorprendido mucho. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que lo primero que pasaba por su mente fue el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado de su rival. Se dio un golpe mental… ¿Cómo podía pensar en ese tipo ante tal pregunta? Pero nada evitó que su lenguaje corporal lo traicionara una vez más en su vida, sonrojándose completamente.

"O quizás fuiste al hospital por tu hombro y todo eso… ¡Oye! ¡Estas todo rojo! Entonces Momo no mentía… ¿eh?" rió Rin.

Momo… ¿El chico de primer año, Mikoshiba? Recordó que una de sus salidas piadosas vio al flamante chico saltando por los alrededores, preguntó a donde se iba pero Sousuke no respondió. Quizás se lo inventó dentro de su cabeza eso de la novia. El problema es que se lo dijo a Rin el maldito.

"Eso… no es de tu conveniencia. Fin del tema." Y aunque no estaba en ninguna fibra de su ser callar a Rin, realmente no quería recordar a ese tipo. Lo miró de reojo para asegurarse de que no estuviera enojado o algo por el estilo, pero solo le había dado la espalda, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio.

Cuando supo que Rin no iba a molestarlo con eso otra vez, volvió al crucigrama. Pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo valioso hacer un tonto crucigrama del periódico locas, pero tenía que refrescar su cabeza con algo. El pelirrojo se paró de la silla, anunciando que iba a entregar el formulario de los relevos al entrenador.

"¡Espera Rin!"

El nombrado Rin se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo y compañero de cuarto, este se había sentado en su cama, con crucigrama en ambas manos.

"Palabra de ocho letras que se refiere a un estado de la persona que tiene en la mente una idea, una palabra o una imagen fija o permanente y se encuentra dominado por ella."

El pelirrojo lo miró confundido, pensó que lo estaba tomando el pelo. Era una palabra tan fácil que hasta un niño de primaria sabría cual es. Pero cuando miró fijamente a su compañero, notó en sus ojos seguridad.

_Pff_.

"No seas tonto, ya sabes cuál es."

Y así como si nada, Rin se retiró dejando el golpe frío del cerrar de la puerta. Luego solo se escuchó el rechinido de la cama cuando Sousuke se acostó nuevamente. Cada letra calzaba con los cuadros de la hilera.

El rostro de Nanase pasó por su mente nuevamente.

— — —

Makoto había acompañado a Haruka a casa, también lo invitó a comer un helado pero solo fue un intento fallido de su parte. Su amigo de la infancia nunca iba a decirle hasta que despejara su mente por un rato. No quiso insistir, sabía que estaba mal, así que solamente lo despidió y se dirigió a su casa sin reproches, preocupado por el estado emocional de su mejor amigo.

Mientras que Haruka entró a la casa vacía que siempre lo esperaba después de la escuela. La soledad en cada habitación se hacía insoportable con el paso del tiempo, después de tanto estar acostumbrado a estar solo desde que era niño, era una sensación muy rara.

Arrojó la mochila en el piso y decidió fritar caballa como cena.

Y antes de prender la cocina y arrojar el pescado en la sarten, el inusual sonido de la campana se entonó en los pasillos de la casa. Y aunque Haruka pensaba que era Makoto, cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una figura peculiar delante de ella fue la sorpresa verdadera.

"Nanase."

El tono arrogante y la típica pose de apoyarse en el barandal de la puerta, solo una persona era capaz de hacer esos pequeños gestos que te quedan marcados luego de un mes entero.

"Sou- Yamazaki-kun…" fue lo único que dijo, mantuvo su semblante indiferente para no lucir confundido ante tal aparición. ¿Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre? Eso ya no importaba igual.

"Y… ¿no vas a dejar entrar a tu visita?"

No tuvo otra opción. Se dio a un lado para que pasara y se quitara los zapatos en la entrada, Haruka solo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, colocándose el delantal nuevamente, ignorando la presencia de la inesperada visita, que solo se había sentado.

Haruka obviamente notó el periódico que aquel tipo tenía en sus manos, la página en la que estaba era en la sección de entretenimiento para el lector. Pero lo que más lo ponía inquieto era la mirada fija que sentía detrás de él.

"¿Qué quieres de mi ahora? ¿Darme por detrás?" preguntó sarcástico el chico de ojos azules profundo en respuesta a las manos de Sousuke que tocaban su cintura y lo estrechaban hacia su cuerpo "Te vas a quemar con el aceite."

"Fila catorce vertical, palabra de ocho letras que se refiere a un estado de la persona que tiene en la mente una idea, una palabra o una imagen fija o permanente y se encuentra dominado por ella… ¿sabes la respuesta, Nanase?" susurró Sousuke en el oído del más bajo, haciéndolo estremecer.

Luego de rondar por su cabeza una o dos veces, era obvia la palabra… de alguna forma, este era uno de los jueguitos sucios de Yamazaki. Después de tanto tiempo, esperarlo como un idiota, este tipo le venía con juegos de niños. Se sintió frustrado por no poder darle un golpe en la cara. Mientras que la mente de Sousuke dijo "bingo" al encontrar un pequeño bulto sobre el delantal. Paseo su mano de las caderas del más bajo hasta ese bulto, haciendo que el otro hiciera un quejido.

"¿Ya adivinaste?"

"La caballa se está quemando." la voz de Haruka salió naturalmente, como si no tuviera una erección en este mismo momento y todo fuera tan tranquilo. Sousuke chasqueo los dientes ante eso.

La caballa, literalmente, se estaba quemando delante de ellos, entonces Haruka decidió apagar la cocina para que la sartén tampoco se estropeara. Cuando quiso escapar para revisar la heladera, estaba acorralado por Sousuke.

"Suéltame"

"¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó burlón de repente el más grande "¿Extrañaste que hiciéramos eso, y _eso_ Nanase?"

Haruka realmente sintió deseos de golpearlo en la cara y buscar si había más caballa para cocinar. Mientras que Sousuke tenía otros planes, pero excitar a Haruka no estaba entre sus habilidades ya que ellos se "desprecian" mutuamente, y luego de un mes de lo mismo ya se hizo costumbre este tipo de cosas.

"Al menos… dime que palabra es la del cru—"

"_Obsesión._" respondió Haruka, interrumpiéndolo rápidamente "Ahora suéltame."

"Como crees que te voy a soltar cuando ya adivinaste la palabra… ¿No lo crees Nanase?"

Cuando Haruka iba a preguntar de qué diablos estaba hablando, Sousuke lo interrumpió en fracción de segundos, uniendo sus labios rápidamente.

Lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a depositar su lengua en su cavidad bocal. Haruka declinó y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, así es casi siempre de todos modos. De vez en cuando ambas lenguas se chocaban entre ellas y rozaban, el beso era brusco y lleno de frustración. Haruka sintió que se iba a desplomar en el suelo en cualquier momento. Sousuke se dio cuenta de aquello y apartó sus labios. Ambos jadearon cuando el contacto de ambas bocas se rompió.

"¿Do- donde está tu habitación?" preguntó Sousuke.

Haruka lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes."

Sousuke sonrió, que idiota.

Tomó la muñeca del más bajo, casi arrastrándolo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de este. Y algo que Sousuke más odiaba es dejar temporalmente lo que había empezado. Haruka no dijo nada, solo estaba entre jadeos, sin decir ninguna palabra. Fue en ese momento, cuando cayó en el colchón, que lo único que podía ver era la mirada intensa de Sousuke.

"Nanase…" murmuró, tratando de controlar la compostura "Dime que lo haga."

Haruka lo miró con confusión.

"¿A qué-?"

"¡Solo hazlo!" interrumpió con impaciencia "Luego… te lo explicaré."

Y entre las dudas sobre el comportamiento de su rival y amante, solo asintió. Lo demás es historia.

— — —

"Sabes, _Haruka_… estoy confundido." el nombrado Haruka miró al chico que estaba acostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. "Estoy confundido por el hecho de que… traté de alejarme de esto antes de que saliera de control, y ahora mírame… ¿Eso significa que soy gay?"

Haruka esperaba, no sé, tal vez una pregunta más profunda o tal vez, solo tal vez, más tierna. ¿Pero preguntarse qué es gay? Que ridículo.

"Creo que tu caso es obsesión, pero sigues siendo gay."

Sousuke rió: "Ja, ja, muy gracioso."

"Te reíste realmente al principio, tu risa sarcástica es invalida."

Sousuke rió nuevamente, y aunque estaba "feliz" —si es que así lo estaba, no lo sabía realmente— no podía suprimirse de la manera en la que lo hizo aquella semana. Durante ese periodo se dio cuenta, en lo más profundo de su ser, que dependía de Nanase. A esto si se le puede llamar un dolor en el trasero.

"Si fuera una obsesión, ya me hubiera cansado mucho antes de ti" murmuró, pero aparentemente el chico a su lado también estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez esto va a durar más de lo que él creía, o tal vez llegue al punto en el que se enamore de ese tipo adicto a la caballa, pero si realmente lo hacía, iba a tratar de no huir y enfrentarse a ese problema.

Aún había mucho por delante, y más palabras que completar en su crucigrama llamado vida.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT<strong>: Hable con mi senpai, y me aconsejó que esto tuviera continuación para explicar más detalles, así que, estén al tanto!

**¡Nos leemos luego! **


End file.
